Switched
by addicted666
Summary: What if Lily was the younger sister? LS
1. The life

I know I've got another story on the go - but I just had this idea and had to get it down on paper - I promise I'll try to update both.

I own nothing of cold case, but as you know a girl can dream, and right now it's of me being in the show and telling Lily and Scotty to get together already. Lol. If you sue me, I will cry, so please don't and we will all be happy. ;-p

Summary: What if Lily was the younger sister?

xXx

"Can I get you anything?" The blond woman asked the detectives as they sat at the table nearby.

"Yeah, I'll have a bottle of your cheapest wine. We got stuff to celebrate." The raspy vice of Nick Vera came.

"Make that two." Came another voice as a younger man joined the group, an attractive woman by his side. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Elisa." His voice came clear.

"Who's this? You never mentioned you worked with a woman - She's pretty."

"Honey, this is the waitress." To this both women flushed lightly. "Sorry." He turned to her.

"That's alright. It makes a nice change." She smiled sadly.

His brows furrowing slightly, he turned from her to the sound of his name.

"So Scotty, you gonna tell us your big surprise, or you gonna wait for Kelly?"

"I thought you said you didn't work with a woman?" Elisa looked suspicious.

"That's Brian's last name - Kelly." Scotty explained.

"Oh, is Brian coming? He already knows." Her face lit up.

Elisa seemed very simple to the waitress. She also seemed very sincere. And, under different circumstances, she thought she could have liked this woman. But it was not right for her to interfere in a celebration now was it?

"Come on Scotty, just tell us." Stillman looked out towards the waitress that returned with their drinks. "What do you think?" He asked her.

"Who me?" She asked dumbfounded. "About what?"

"Do you think he should just tell us now, or wait until his partner gets here?"

"If he already knows, I don't see the harm."

"How-?" Scotty began to ask.

"Slow night. An empty bar plus loud voices means I hear everything." She joked.

"So, is this bar yours?" a third voice joined the questioning. "I'm Will by the way." He held his hand out.

She took it. "Lily Rush, and no it's not. I do live here though."

"You live and work here but it's not yours, how does that work?" Elisa spoke up.

"I get to live upstairs by working here, and, of course minimum pay, maximum hours."

"So, how does a beautiful girl like you end up living in a dump like this?" Asked Vera.

"Long story short, I basically grew up here - and the owner knows me." She smiled. "So it I were you detective, I'd tell the people what they want to know, because you've retorted them to talking aimlessly with a barmaid."

"Right." He said and turned to address the group, as Lily slowly made her way back behind the bar. "Elisa and I got engaged."

The group congratulated the couple and talked for a long time. The sight was of joy and laughter. All Lily had when she returned to bed that night was the little boy lying asleep in her armchair.

xXx

So, I'm planning on continuing with this. There's plenty I could work with here. I'm gonna try to involve you readers of mine with this one - kind of like a poll.

How do you think I should take this?

Have Lily lead a separate life to the cold case unit?

Be a suspect or a lead in an investigation?

Report a crime for them to investigate?

Be there for Scotty when Elisa dies (Confidant)?


	2. The son

Hey people. I read your reviews and I decided that most of you wanted Lily to be in some way involved in the case and to get together with Scotty. Well now I have my story line. Lol. I have decided that she will be a suspect for now - it may change, it may not. I might ask for views on that at a later date. Btw TV-LUVIN-HOTTIE, you're right; it wouldn't be cold case without Lily. ;-) For now - read on.

**LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS**

"Hi, is your mommy home?"

"No, she went out."

"Where did she go to?"

"She went to see Santa."

"Santa? All the way to the north pole?" He gasped toward the little boy.

"No silly. The one at the mall."

"Is your daddy in?"

"No he don't stay here."

"Really? So who's looking after you?"

"Jill."

"Can you get Jill for me?"

"Alex how many times have I told you to come get me when someone comes to the door? You know how your mom gets." A woman said, coming toward the pair from through the back door. She had jet black hair and clear green eyes. In her hands were clean clothes she had obviously taken down from the washing line. Pulling him back from the door, she turned to the man. "Sorry about that. Can I help you?"

"Jill Hannigan?"

"Yeah."

"I'm detective Valens. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming back to the station for some questioning. Could you get someone to look after him?"

"I'm sorry, no. Couldn't you just ask your questions here?"

"I'm afraid we have to ask you down at the station."

"Why?"

"We need you to take a look at some pictures. We're opening the Michael's case from '97 and we have it on record that you were a witness."

"Henry and Julie? Yeah I worked for them for a while. You've re-opened it?"

"Yeah. So will you come look at some mug shots?"

"I'll see if Lily can leave work early to come pick Alex up."

"As in Lily Adams?"

"Erm, not anymore. She got divorced. Why? What's Lily got to do with this?"

"We'll need to speak to her too."

"Me and Lily were friends at the time, but she didn't see anything that night. She wasn't with me."

"Just following a lead off of the initial investigation."

"You mean you think she could have been the other woman?" She asked with shock.

"What do you know about that?"

"Only what Julie told me. Said she hired a P.I."

"She did."

"I don't she how it could have been Lily. She had her hands full with her baby at the time. New born."

"Alex?"

"Yeah. He's a little small for an eight year old, but he's cute 'aint he?" She smiled.

"He is sorta." He smiled past her. "So should we get going? My partner's waiting in the car."

"Oh yeah. Erm," She hesitated, "About Alex…"

"Right. Well, if we're pickin' up his mom then we might as well bring him along. Jefferies gets on great with kids, I'm sure he won't mind taking care of the little tyke."

"Thanks. I don't think you'll get far with Lily though. Hey Alex, get your coat, we're going for a ride." She shouted down the narrow corridor, before going to lock up the back.

"You don't have a car." He told Jill, coming through a door on the left, valcrowing up some trainers.

"This nice man's taking us." She said while adorning her own coat. "Put your jacket on honey."

"Mom said not to go with people you don't know." He said obliging.

"Yeah but this man's a cop. He's a good guy like Spiderman."

"Although I can't climb walls and spray web." Scotty thought it necessary to say.

"Don't worry Detective, Lily thought he should know Spiderman wasn't real. He knows all about Santa and the tooth fairy. She doesn't believe it's right to lie to people."

"I respect that." He smiled. "Although I don't know if it's right for a child to know complete realities so young."

"I am here you know. Mom said it's bad manners to ignore people."

"Really? Well your mom sounds like a wise woman."

"She's not old." He screwed his face up.

"Sorry." Scotty laughed. "Are we cool?"

The little boy looked as if he was thinking for a second before he smiled up cheekily and asked: "Can we put the sirens on?"

"Another time maybe."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good because you're not allowed to break promises." He said before running outside, putting his hands on his hips and playfully shouting: "Come on, I haven't got all day."

Both laughing, the two adults met up with him and walked over to the awaiting car.

**LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS**

Question for next chapter: Should any of them remember the other and who?

Eg. Lily remembers Scotty, but he doesn't remember her. Etc. - Your choice!


	3. The store

Okay, so I'm a very mean person and need shooting. I really don't know what you people have done for me to neglect you so badly. I've decided to try buying my muse back with gifts of chocolate and sweets but I think the good old coffee got her back in the end. I checked all of your reviews and it's been decided. Who remembers who? Read and find out…

**COLD CASE**

"Mom!"

Alex practically threw himself at his mothers waist, and the exchange seemed to scream out that they didn't see much of each other.

"Hey kiddo. What are you doing here? Mandy can you cover me for a second?" She made a move from behind the checkout, thankful for the slow pull of the day.

"Sure hun, something' wrong?"

"I don't know, what's wrong Alex? Where's Jill?"

She lead the boy to a wall nearby, concern in her carved features.

"Right here. Hey Lil'."

"Mom, I got to ride in a police car. But it didn't look like a police car."

"A _police_ car? Jill, what's _wrong_ with that sentence?"

"Hey, they're more your friends than mine."

"Just because I was in the academy for a while, doesn't mean I know them."

"Remind me _why_ you quit that again."

"You know why."

Valens and Kelly had hung back on Kelly's notion that an observatory position would help them to understand these people better. Sometimes, Scotty wondered why he became a cop instead of a psychologist.

"Mam, I'm Detective Kelly, this is detective Valens, I was wondering if we could have a word with you."

It looks as though he's got all the information he needs, Scotty mused. Maybe the academy thing threw him.

"Sure, what about?"

"They think you had something to do with the Michaels', well…" Both looked towards where Alex was standing. "You know, M-U-R-D-"

"He can spell, you know."

"Oh, right, yeah, well."

"Where were you on October 17th 1997, Mrs. Adams."

"Who?" The boy spoke up, confused.

"It's Rush, we're both Rush." She said, holding her son close to her side, protecting him from whatever it was she found threatening in his question. And I was home, with my baby and my mother."

"Can your mother corroborate this?"

"I doubt it."

"Why's that?"

"Most of the time she's too drunk to remember her own name. Besides, she's a little crazy, drugged up to the high hills."

"What about your husband, sorry, ex-husband?" Kelly immediately corrected, after the glare had reached his eye. Scotty wondered once again if he were checking out some sort of psychological mumbo jumbo.

"I wouldn't rightly know where he was. Our divorce wasn't finalized, but we went our separate ways before I gave birth."

"And why was that?"

"Because he was cheating on me. Jeez. Have you not got anything in there about my statement eight years ago?" Her annoyance was obvious, and not lost on either detective. So far, Scotty had let Kelly ask the questions, but she seemed familiar to him in some way.

"Do you work at Warners?"

"Excuse me?" The sense of familiarity towards her, made her hold on her son increase in protection, just slightly. This action was not lost on Brian.

"Lily Rush right?"

"Do we know each other?"

"I came in your bar a few months back."

She looked blank.

"I was getting engaged. My girl accused you of working with me." He thought a more friendly approach would help her hostility be put to the side, but she hadn't the faintest idea for who he was.

"Brown hair and a bit eccentric."

"Yeah, I know who you're on about, but how the hell do you remember me?"

"I'm a cop. It's what I do. Is that why you didn't finish the academy? Wrong thing for you?"

"No. It was great. Just, I switch off sometimes. Working in a bar, people start to look the same." She gave a weak excuse for a smile.

"So why did you split?" Kelly asked.

"I got pregnant." She shrugged. Feeling her son's posture shift some, she ruffled her hand through his head. "But I wouldn't change that for the world. So how is she anyway?"

"Who?"

"The woman you were with. Alsa? Anna?"

"Elisa. And, we're sort off…on a break…for a while."

"I'm sorry to hear that. She seemed like a nice girl."

"Yeah…But, back to why we're here. We have a new lead in the case. One implicating you-"

"Are you serious? That part of my life was all confusing and hard, and to top it off you people come thinking I could've done something like that. My mind was on three people: Alex, my mom and Patrick."

"We have it on good authority that you were having relations with Henry."

"Relations?"

"I told them how ridiculous it was Lil'."

"You were there Jill. Tell them. It was a guy. Do I look like a guy to you people?"

"The fact remains, that if you two were friends, then it gives doubt as to whether one would cover for the other." Kelly intersected again.

"Well, remind me next time to have no fiends." She said spitefully, grabbing her purse. "Mandy, tell Boss that I felt ill will you."

Mother and son hurried from the store, neither looking back. Scurrying alongside his mother, Alex looked up to his mother with worried eyes. The last time she was this agitated, was when that strange looking fellow came to her door, late that night. His concept of time included days or ages. This wasn't so far as ages, and mom said things usually came in threes…

**COLD CASE**

Okay people, so vote time. I've decided that this time it will be on who the third agitation will be, and although the next chapter will not include them, the one after will, so you people have a little more time to decide, because I'm planning on getting the next chapter up soon to make up for me deserving to be shot. And of course the _three_ choices are:

Patrick.

Christina.

Child services.

Thanks if you stuck through and forgave me enough to read this. ¦-D Forever grateful.


End file.
